


The Final Piece

by AzulaLavellan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Female Purblood Vampire character(s), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Whiterun, historian main character, mentioned Imperial history, mentioned Skyrim main quest, mentioned oblivion main quest, mentioned redguard history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLavellan/pseuds/AzulaLavellan
Summary: Welcome to the Library at the Mages Guild of Daggerfall. You, dear reader, are perusing the library when you come across this codex, neatly preserved but easily over 5100 years old. You know the name of Rhiessa Vetain, a prodigy mage who mastered her craft at age 12 and one of the youngest historians ever. You have read her treatise on The Alduin Crisis and the Oblivion Crisis, but you have yet to cast more than a cursory glance through her final treatise, apparently on a mysterious historical figure lost to time. And you find this codex, It is covered by a film to preserve it through the ages and it has an attached title page written with modern implements. It is the final entry in Historian Vetain’s final treatise and It piques your curiosity so you, dear reader, look at the codex.Codex name: An Interview with Variel EllandraPublish date: 4E215Codex Subject:Variel EllandraRace: RedguardBirth: unknownHouse: unknownStatus: unknownPossible Pureblood VampireCodex author: Rhiessa VetainRace: BretonBorn in 4E179 in DaggerfallNoble house of VetainStatus: unknown, presumed dead by suicidePossible Pureblood Vampire





	The Final Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Rape/non-con warning for a reason, if you get triggered by that please avoid reading. 
> 
> This is what happens when I am sleep deprived and my mind goes to dark places.
> 
> Also, Variel Ellandra in this fic is not in any way connected to the Variel that stars in my fic _Exile_. Its purely coincidental cause i couldn't think of a name for my latest Skyrim playthrough and decided to recycle it lolol. :p

Variel Ellandra is a historical enigma, a mystery. A rumor. She pops up here and there through history and then disappears again. No one knows if she is one person or many. She’s mentioned by Veornet as a member of the first Psijic Order. Her name is dropped again centuries later as being one of David Hunding’s consorts. From there for several thousand years history is spotty till a Variel Ellandra is mentioned as a member of the early Blades, then later a Variel Ellandra is a lover of General Tiber Septum, also known as the god Talos, before he claimed the throne of the Empire. Another Variel Ellandra popped up as a minor general early in the Great War but she disappeared shortly after.

Researching her has been a lifetime of scouting Tamirel trying to find out more about that name. So, when the Dragonborn popped up in Skyrim, whose name is Variel Ellandra, I jumped at the chance to meet the woman.

And meet her I did.

Whiterun is quite the city if you ask me. It’s like a gem in the valley at the foot of Hrothgar. An easy stop, the first you get to when you enter the region. The first place I went to upon my arrival was the inn. It was full of merriment, numerous people talking and singing along with the bard, all around the fire. I noticed a redguard woman performing her duties as waitress and thought to myself, ‘could that be her? A humble waitress?’ And got my courage up to ask her when the door opened, letting in a blast of could night air.

In stepped a figure, robed in black with a sword on her back, along with a bow and arrows, and a blade on her hip. Her hood was up and she wore a silver mask All eyes turned to her as she smoothly walked to the barkeep. She pulled her hood down to reveal her jet-black hair and I saw her place the silver mask aside. I don’t know where I got the courage to approach her. I sat next to her and she just barely glanced at me. She looked no older than sixteen, with vivid, glowing violet eyes that held a hint of a maroon tinting to them, her hair fell in braids down her back in what was a distinctive redguard style rarely seen outside of their society, she had full lips and average nose, with a scar that ran down her left cheek. She spoke with a light lilt to her voice that hid her intentions and emotions.

And that’s when I introduced myself.

At first, she thought I was a fan of the Dragonborn but that’s when I started on a different tangent. Her interest was piqued when I went on about seeking those who held the name Variel Ellandra. I don’t know what convinced her to allow me the interview, but she brought me to her home in Whiterun. Arriving there she dismissed her housecarl and basically locked all the doors.

And that’s when she launched into her tale. You can’t imagine my surprise when she admits she was the one who’s name was dropped. A daughter of a noble family during the beginnings of the redguard society, she was held sacred as a virgin, intended to marry for power and influence. And she said that is what she did, to a point. She was offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day. I had interviews a pure blood vampire, Serana, and she refused to go into the tale of what happened. But Variel, she spared no detail. It was horrific to say the least. Being mentally undone by a deadric prince as he violently stole her virtue then wiped his blood on the victim after the deed is done, leaving her do die. Rape is already mentally horrific but add this? Apparently, most die, which didn’t surprise me. She said that she was offered along with three of her sisters. She, at 16, was the second oldest. They all went mad, one of her sisters ripping herself apart and tearing off her skin starting with where she was violated, in an attempted to get the feel of the Prince out of her. Another became with child and the child burned her from the inside out causing her to become comatose. Her body and the child she carried turned to ash. Her youngest sister carried her madness for a few years before killing herself, burning herself alive on her father’s doorstep with both fire and sun. I asked if she went mad, since she doesn’t seem that way. She answered that of course she was. As millennia passed she learned to deal with her madness. Knowing when it manifests and when to deal with it. She pointed out that one never recovers from immortality gained through the violation, the seed rotting her flesh and making her infertile, all causing a mental breakdown so bad she spent hundreds of years rebuilding herself. She said it’s a miracle she even survived.

I don’t know how long it took me to process how one survives such an experience, and here she is, a pure blood vampire, talking of a horrific rape in a clinical manner. I don’t know when I noticed that she indeed has pronounced canines, but I did. And just like interviewing Serana, I had a sense of dread at being near an ancient, deadly vampire who could easily overpower and kill me faster than I could react.

As if reading my thoughts, she smiled at me, saying that she prefers not to feed without consent. That I am safe, and that I have no need to worry about the ordeal she went through happening to me.

I don’t think I really stopped thinking about it, honestly. I half listened as she went through her history. She walked with the ancient heroes of Tamriel, she earned vast wealth, she joined the Dark Brotherhood several times and on top of her abilities as a vampire is apparently an unrivaled assassin of no small skill. She knew, and indeed was the consort of Tiber Septim. I asked if she was able to sleep with men after what happened to her. She answered that it took her thousands of years and multiple partners to get the images out of her head, but yes, and Tiber was apparently very good with his hands, as well as other parts.

She also admitted to her abilities as a mage, being a founding member apparently, of the Psijic order. And she was one of the earliest blades recruited as well.

I left that day enlightened, who else can claim they spoke with one of the oldest beings in Tamriel. Who else can say they sat with two pureblood vampires and lived.

I could not get her take of horror out of my head. I played through what I may have done in her position, what it may have felt like, what went through her mind. It was like the thoughts that come to your head when you hear the tale of someone getting cut in half, or killed, or losing a limb. Part of you is curious what it felt like. I don’t know why I became obsessed, but I did. I know all the deadric rituals, and I knew the summoning days. And that’s when I witnessed the prince of domination. I will be frank, all I wanted was to meet the prince. Ask him questions and interview him.

_The script changes, becoming shaky and uneven, tear stained and trailing off in several places to lines or unintelligible scribbles._

I should have known better, I should not have been so stupid. I never get the chance to ask a question. I later found he was with me for three hours. I don’t want to remember them, even if it’s just haze and pain and my own disbelief of what was happening as it happened. Don’t ask how I survived because I don’t even know. I came out of meeting Molag Bal vomiting, ripped and torn, blood and lubricant and seed seeping from me and spilling along my thighs in painful tracks. My body, my womb felt like it was on fire, burning inside of me. I faded in and out of consciousness. I felt hands on me and shrank from them, seeing only lust filled burning eyes.

“You stupid woman.” Came the gentile voice of Variel. “It’s over, you’re safe. He’s gone. You’re safe.” She did her best to calm my panic and the madness threatening to take over my mind. She continued to mumble calming words as she cleaned me up. Then she was there as I fought the depression and madness and the agony in my womb, telling me that what happened to her was happening to me as well. She sat with me as I retreated into myself, my mind deteriorating from what happened, from what I invited. She was there when I tried to commit suicide, the mental toll being unbearable. She was there when I slept, the final phase of the transformation. She was there when I woke with the consuming hunger.

Honestly, it hurts, it all hurts. The pain, it never leaves you. It’s just slightly less than the hunger. She was not jesting when she said it took her centuries. It’s only been a handful of years and I, I can’t sleep without flashbacks. I can’t wake without flashbacks. I want to stop living. She helps, she keeps me grounded. But I don’t know if I’ll make it to tomorrow.

I can’t go back. All will hate what I have become. None will understand what I went through, what I allowed to happen to me because of my stupidity. I suppose this is goodbye then. I think I should be sorry for leaving all of you. Frankly, its too much just trying to keep myself sane to feel remorse for anyone I used to know.

_Amendment written in a different hand:_  
This was the last we heard from Historian Vetain. Her loss is felt deeply as her family mourns and her work goes unfinished. We don’t know if she survived the madness she claimed. But with the evidence of the existence of Clan Volkhair we cannot dismiss her experiences or her claim of Variel Ellandra. Or herself. Besides in the eighteen years I have known her she has never lied on such grand a scale, much less even petty lies. She has disappeared and is presumed dead and we mourn her loss. If she still lives I fear that life is less gracious to her than death. 

Archmage Imbeian of the Daggerfall Mages Guild

_Amendment in a script like the original author’s hand at the beginning of the codex, but in modern ink. It appears recent, within the last hundred years or so:_  
She is still here. She has never left. She helped me heal and I shall forever be indebted to her. I never thought I would find in her a sister and dear friend when we met.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if this will become any larger or if I will write more stories of my current Dovahkiin.
> 
> Any thoughts, comments, or reviews, are always welcome :) <3


End file.
